Godbrand
Godbrand is a prominent antagonist appearing in Season 2 of the Castlevania animated series. He is a general of Dracula's army; a viking vampire that loves hunting, killing, having sex and "turning humans into boats".Presentation on the official Twitter account He is voiced by Peter Stormare.Twitter thread confirming Godbrand's identity and voice actor. Appearance Godbrand is a muscular vampire with red hair and pointy ears, a trait of his vampiric form. Although he wears some type of armor with gold trims, his upper chest and one of his shoulders are partially exposed. Personality Godbrand is a big mouthed viking who enjoys the pleasures of raiders. These pleasures include raiding human villages, killing, drinking blood, drinking beer, having sex, and making boats. Godbrand imagines himself as being a brutally strong warrior that others bow down to in respect of his might. In truth, he will brashly state his desires but will quickly bow down and become deferential when faced with power or authority. His weak nature is on display when he questions Dracula, speaks with Carmilla, and even in his interactions with Hector and Isaac. Godbrand only lives up to his delusions of grandeur when hunting humans that are physically weaker than himself. He considers humans to be no more than unthinking livestock. He was initially very excited by Dracula's war, seeing it as a way to reorganize the human race into becoming a larder for the vampires. His prejudice extends to being commanded by humans, but he will still defer to his human leaders if he senses that angering them is a bad idea. Despite his brashness, he is surprisingly thoughtful in certain respects, and very attuned to the feelings of his fellow vampire generals. He accurately observed that Dracula's war was uncoordinated and demonstrated that he respects organized warfare. He also saw the possible long term effects of the war, realizing that killing all humanity would end his species' food supply and that they would be best served by organizing humanity into pens for consumption. For these reasons, he does not agree with Dracula's ways of plotting the war, and sides with Carmilla's intentions of betrayal. Godbrand was the biggest proponent of the vampire generals' majority interest. For this reason, he was very influential among the vampire generals; being able to connect with them and command them during human hunts. However, the fact remains that Godbrand is brash, outspoken and socially careless; traits which ultimately cost him his life. He will voice his desires and opinions freely first and consider if this was a bad idea later. Godbrand nearly angered Dracula to the point of killing him by not heeding his growing irritation at his continuous questioning of the human genocide. He is later killed by Isaac when attempting to convince him to switch sides. He told Isaac of his intentions to betray Dracula without taking the time to assess if he would be onboard with the idea, leaving his guard down afterward before confirming if Isaac accepted his proposal. Powers and abilities In battle, Godbrand wields a sword and an axe. Being a vampire, he has supernatural abilities and powers which include superhuman strength, speed and agility. Appearances Season 2 Gallery Godbrand - 01.png Godbrand - 03.png GodbrandWeapons.JPG Castlevania-season-2-images-2.png|'Godbrand' and other vampire 44339312 1881773785277465 4859750642110955520 n.png|'Godbrand' and other vampire GodbrandCarmillaTrailer.JPG|'Godbrand' with Carmilla Godbrand_meets_his_maker.png|'Godbrand' is vanquished by Isaac Godbrand - 04.png|'Godbrands stats DqoFCtgUwAAwWyD.jpg|Official concept art 79728759_2586381398150030_684086228944945152_o.jpg|Early concept design Trivia *Even though his profile states that one of Godbrand's passions include "turning humans into boats", it's never revealed if this is just a metaphor of it it's meant in a literal sense. *Godbrand's physical appearance is apparently based on his voice actor, Peter Stormare. **Coincidentally, Stormare voiced a different version of Dracula, as seen in DC's ''The Batman vs. Dracula. *The name "Godbrand" is a variation of a Norwegian name which is sometimes spelled Gudbrand. The name literally means "God blaze". The most famous wearer of the this name was Chief Gudbrandr, who resisted Christianity in Norway in the 11th Century. The Norwegian valley Gudbrandsdalen is named after him. **It could probably also be a reference to Dio Brando, a character from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga/anime. "God" translates to Italian as "Dio". "Brand" could be italicized as the surname "Brando". This would not be the first time Castlevania makes a reference to this series. * An early design of Godbrand showed him fatter, with gray hair and beard and wearing a fur shoulder pad. This design would be reused for one of Godbrand's men in Broken Mast. He can be seen at the beginning of the episode when Godbrand remembers his past as a Viking warrior. *Godbrand dislikes pigs' blood because, according to him, it gives him diarrhea. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Animated Series Characters